The present invention relates to adaptive control with braking systems. It finds particular application in conjunction with adjusting braking pressure during an adaptive control with braking event and will be described with particular reference thereto. It will be appreciated, however, that the invention is also amenable to other applications.
Some adaptive control with braking (ACB) cruise control systems use pneumatic pressure from stability or traction control systems as the pressure source for braking events initiated by the ACB system. In order to reduce the chances of inducing instability (e.g., trailer swing) during braking events initiated by the ACB system on non-ideal traction surfaces or while the vehicle is in a curve, maximum estimated ACB system braking pressures are set lower than the maximum pneumatic pressures available from the stability and traction control systems. For example, maximum estimated ACB system braking pressures are set to pressures that are safe during curves (which are lower than safe braking pressures while on straight roads). In some braking events initiated by the ACB system, it is desirable to allow braking pressures above the maximum estimated ACB system braking pressures.
The present invention provides a new and improved apparatus and method which addresses the above-referenced problems.